


love stuck

by sapphfics



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Post SOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: "Tell me something good."





	love stuck

"Tell me something good."

Inej's tongue turns to sand in her mouth. She can't breathe, can't think, because Nina looks like a living skeleton - and she could die and they need her alive, Inej -

Inej needs her alive. Inej needs _her_.

Here they lie: Nina, with her cheek pressed against Inej's forehead, Inej with her heart hammering in her chest, not yet dead, not quite alive.

Nina deserves better.

Inej does not say "I love you."

Instead, Inej says "It will be alright."

She says it as though the idea of Nina living through this is something more than a fantasy.

"You'll survive this and then you're going to be very rich." Inej whispers. She prays to all the gods above that they will spare Nina, let Inej keep the sun in the sky.

What good is riches if Nina is not there? What good is anything if Nina lies in the dirt?

(No mourners. No funerals.)

Nina laughs. Inej always liked the sound of her laugh: it is soft and happy - all the things Inej can never be.

“Let’s buy the Menagerie.” Nina says, delirious. 

The thought makes Inej grin.

For a moment, Inej thinks of the future and her little ship.

(Would Nina go with her, if she asked? Would she even have the guts to ask?)

“Let’s buy it and burn it down.” 


End file.
